With the continuous improvement of the society and the continuous development of the science and technology, people now pay more and more concern to the earth that we depend on for survival, and most countries in the world have already fully realized the importance of the environment to our human development, and have made the promise on the emission reduction objective. Energy saving and emission reduction is also regarded as a long-term development strategy of the sustainable development of our country, and to realize the low carbon economy has already become responsibility that cannot be avoided in the economic and social development at present.
For the communication industry, its impact on the global climate cannot be ignored. In the current global carbon dioxide discharge amount, the communication industry nearly accounts for 2%, which is comparable to the air transport industry and is increasing progressively at the speed of about 4% per year, and it is estimated that the carbon dioxide discharge amount of the global communication industry will reach 1.43G ton in 2020. The main reason for the communication industry to discharge the carbon dioxide is the production and consumption of the electricity. In 2007, the electricity consumption of the communication industry accounts for 8% of the global total electricity quantity, and it is estimated that the communication industry will consume 14% of the global electricity energy in 2020 according to the current growth rate. The daily increased electric charge and cost have also brought bigger and bigger influence to the enterprise profits. The governments and enterprises of various countries have already realized the influence and significance of the communication industry on the energy saving and emission reduction, and the green communication has already become the hot topic. During the process of advocating the green communication, the operators of various countries have announced the energy saving and emission reduction promise to the society, and in order to realize these objectives of the energy saving and emission reduction, the valid power-saving technology needs to be introduced. According to the statistical data, the energy consumption of the base station accounts for about 70% of the total energy consumption of the communication devices, therefore, to reduce the power consumption of the base station and its corollary devices is effective means to reduce the power consumption of the communication industry.
The communication system is bearing the function of providing the communication service for the user, so it must be ensured as much as possible that the user service is not influenced while the energy saving is considered. But according to the current technology, no corresponding solution has been put forward yet for the problems, such as, how to avoid the handoff and coverage loss caused by the base station being shut off when the base station needs to be shut off due to the reasons such as the energy saving etc., and how to reduce the search to the shutoff base station by the terminal (if the pilot frequency information to which the shutoff base station belongs is still included in the neighbor list message of other base stations, then the terminal will still search for the pilot frequency after receiving the message, thus increasing the power consumption of the terminal), and other problems.